Jet engines typically include movable parts, which can be moved outward or retracted at various times through a flight. These movable parts are typically moved through actuation systems of various types.
The thrust reverser system of an engine may include a number of such movable parts. Generally a thrust reverser system includes two thrust reverser doors. The thrust reverser doors are actuated independently, and are located on each side of the engine, one on the right side and one on the left side. Each thrust reverser door assembly further may include a variable area fan nozzle (“VAFN”) door which needs to be able to move with the thrust reverser door, and further be able to translate beyond the movements with the thrust reverser door. This is sometimes done by attaching a gearbox and motor assembly to the thrust reverser door assembly translating frame.